Treasure Hunt
by Celebrindal
Summary: The first five Gamgee kids (Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, and Pippin) are determined to find the legendary treasure of Mr. Bilbo Baggins. No slash, please RR!


Treasure Hunt  
  
By: Celebrindal  
  
Chapter One: Gold and Silver and Jewels!  
  
A/N: To clear up any confusion, Sam's daughter Rose will be referred to as Rosie and his wife will be Rose.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And the italicized song isn't mine either!  
  
Sam pushed away from the table, the legs of his chair screeching against the floor. "I think I'll turn in early tonight, Rose dear," he said as he stood up and kissed his wife quickly on the cheek.  
  
"All right, Sam dear," Rose replied as she cleared his dishes, waddling rather than walking due to her large, heavily pregnant condition. Sam passed among his children and gave them all a kiss in their foreheads and saying goodnight to each. "Goodnight, Pippin," he said to his youngest, a two year old, who screwed up his cherubic face as he wiped the kiss off his forehead.  
  
Sam laughed and ruffled the toddler's auburn curls. Of Sam and Rose's children, three had inherited Sam's light brown curls and one had Rose's auburn. Elanor had bright golden hair, inherited from neither. But still, it was interesting for the residents of Hobbiton to watch Sam tease his wife on how his looks were dominant, to which Rose would rub her blossoming stomach and sigh, "We shall see, Sam dear. We shall see."  
  
No sooner had Sam closed his bedroom door than Rose stopped suddenly and smacked the heel of her hand to her forehead lightly. "I forgot to deliver Laura Boffin the bread I made her this afternoon! Elanor, will you watch your brothers and sister while I go?"  
  
Ten-year-old Elanor nodded, stood up, and resumed her mother's activity of tidying the kitchen. "Thank you, dear," Rose said gratefully. She picked up a perfect loaf of bread, wrapped it in a red and white-checkered cloth, and walked out the door.  
  
Pippin immediately threw down his fork and muttered, "No want peas." Then he glared at the vegetables on his plate with extreme hatred. "Pip, you have to eat your peas," Elanor said, and picked up her brother's fork, placing it near his plate.  
  
"No want," the toddler said obstinately, turning away from peas on his dish.  
  
"I don't want mine either!" This time the remark came from four-year-old Merry. "Peas are icky!"  
  
A chorus of assents followed this from all the other children at the table. "Wait!" eight-year-old Frodo bellowed as he stood up on his chair. "We have to eat our peas," he reasoned, "because Mr. Frodo would've wanted us to!"  
  
A hush followed this remark. They all knew of the adventures of Frodo Baggins, their father, Uncle Merry, and Uncle Pippin. But Frodo they held in deep reverence, because they did not know, or couldn't remember ever knowing him. Little Pippin looked up. "Fwo Baggins?"  
  
"Yes," young Frodo said gravely. "Frodo Baggins."  
  
Pippin dug his fork into his peas and scooped them into his mouth, grimacing in disgust only a little as he ate to please the legend that was Frodo. Reluctantly Merry began eating as well, and then little Rosie followed due course. Frodo had nothing on his plate, for he had already finished his, and Elanor was washing some of the dishes.  
  
When they had all finished and the kitchen was once again sparkling (well, sparkling as far as hobbit holes go) the children all went to Elanor's room, which was the largest apart from their parents' and old Frodo's. They went to her room to talk about things and conclude things as well. They talked about such oddities as Gandalf, Gimli, and sometimes Galadriel, Elrond or Legolas.  
  
Tonight's topic was different, though. "What did old Mr. Bilbo do with his treasure," Elanor announced.  
  
"Teasure?" Pip said confusedly. "What teasure?"  
  
"Treasure, Pip," Rosie corrected. "Treasure is gold."  
  
"And silver!" Merry supplemented.  
  
"AND JEWELS!" bellowed Frodo a little over enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, yes," Elanor agreed, waving her hand, and then, to Pip, she said, "Do you remember the story of Bilbo and the dwarves?"  
  
"And Dollum?" shivered Pip, looking around apprehensively, as though Gollum would jump from under Elanor's bed and finish him off at that moment.  
  
"Yes," Elanor agreed. "And Gollum. Well, Mr. Bilbo brought treasure back, and we're going to find out what he did with it."  
  
Frodo raised his hand and began waving it wildly. "Well," he said after Elanor had pointed at him. "Da said that Mr. Bilbo never stored any treasure."  
  
"What if Mr. Bilbo never said anything about it to anyone but Mr. Frodo, but he forgot to tell Da?" she asked, obviously trying to convince them that they lived alongside tunnels of riches. "Shouldn't we find it? Mr. Frodo would want us to, after all, if her forgot to tell Da."  
  
That was the deciding factor. No sooner had she said, "Mr. Frodo would want us to," than everyone believed that Frodo did want them to, and it was their responsibility to find the treasure.  
  
"Let's find the treasure!" crowed Merry, starting to dance about the room. "Let's find the treasure!"  
  
His brother's and sisters joined in and they all sang:  
  
Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
  
We must away ere break of day  
  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
  
"We leave home?" inquired Pippin, looking at the darkening sky outside.  
  
"No," laughed Elanor.  
  
And so the treasure hunt of Elanor Gamgee (expert burglar, as she called herself) and Company was started.  
  
~TBC~ 


End file.
